


Premium Laughter

by Mortia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortia/pseuds/Mortia
Summary: While walking through the corridors of Monsters, Inc. factory, the gang makes an interesting discovery.





	Premium Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any information on the age range where energy farming canonically works in Monsters, Inc. so I took the liberty to play around with that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> This was a little idea that I couldn't stop thinking about as I was playing Monstropolis in Kingdom Hearts III xD I hope you enjoy. 

It all started with a joke.

One harmless joke at the expense of Donald had Sora laughing his ass off as they were walking through the hallways of the Monsters, Inc. factory. In response, the inactive doors nearby suddenly lit up like Christmas trees, activated by the carefree laughter that echoed down the large corridor, much to the surprise of everyone. One look at Boo dozing unperturbed in Sulley's furry arms confirmed that she had not been the cause for the sudden activation. They all stared at Sora, who had stopped laughing, seemingly bewildered himself.

Mike was the first to voice his confusion. "What the heck? I thought energy farming only worked on human children."

Sora, Donald and Goofy shared a look of understanding. While Donald's magic disguised their appearance, their true nature remained. Despite his monstrous appearance, Sora's heart was human and the doors seemed to have reacted to that energy.

They said nothing of their conclusion until Sora registered the second part of Mike's statement.

"Hey! I'm not a child!" He exclaimed, indignant.

At that, it was Donald's turn to snicker. "Nope. You're definitely still a child", he said with a smirk.

"I'm already 16!"

Sulley interrupted Donald's mocking laughter to explain, "Well, it's true that energy farming usually works best on children younger than 10 years old but there are some rare cases where kids until 17 years old still preserve their innocence enough for their laughter to generate power. Sora's not human though, so theoretically, his laughter shouldn't be compatible with our technology..." 

That put an end to Sora's increasingly loud protests about his supposed childishness, along with Donald's mocking at his expense. The two stared at each other helplessly. Fortunately, Goofy was quick to come up with an excuse.

"Well, Sora has always been a special child. He was raised by humans and his heart became connected with theirs. Maybe that's why." Sora made a face at the 'special child' comment but did not protest this time. Donald nodded vigorously to support the backstory.

Although still a bit sceptical, Mike and Sulley seemed to accept that and Sora, Donald and Goofy let out a sigh of relief.

After that, Donald took every opportunity to tease Sora on his 'innocence', perhaps a bit vindictively in response to the joke at his expense that started the whole thing. He would point to deactivated doors and devices and ask Sora to "share some of his innocence", and "use his inner child". In a show of childishness that really didn't help his case, Sora petulantly refused to help with any energy farming, refusing to laugh to help them progress in the factory. They still had Boo of course but Donald insisted on farming Sora's powerful 'pure' energy.

He wasn't wrong. The initial outburst of laughter had activated more doors than they were able to with Boo and getting that laughter was usually easier too since Sora was generally a laughter machine. Unfortunately, Donald's teasing had the opposite effect and made Sora determined not to give in.

On one of these occasions, the group had stopped before a disabled elevator and Sora refused to laugh to activate it, no matter what they did.

"Get Boo to do it. I'm not the child here." he insisted.

"Your laughter is stronger. It would be faster." Donald argued back. His initial amusement had faded a little and now he just seemed annoyed at Sora's stubbornness.

"Well, I can't just laugh on command!"

They continued arguing for a while until Goofy spoke up from where he seemed to be thinking really hard for a solution to their current problem. 

"Oh, I know! Why don't we just tickle him?"

Eyes widening at those words, Sora started to retreat as Donald's eyes light up at the idea. In an instant, the teasing demeanour (along with the smirk) was back on his face as he started chasing after Sora's retreating form.

"That's a great idea Goofy!"

"That's an awful idea! How about we think of something else?" 

But as he retreated from his advancing friends, he bumped into Sulley's bigger frame, who gently pushed him towards the hungry sharks chasing him that he called friends. He shot Sulley a look of betrayal. 

"Boo's sleeping right now. We need you to do it", he said apologetically. And she was, sleeping quite comfortably in his arms. The big softie just couldn't handle disturbing the sleeping girl.

Before Sora could protest any further, his wrists were easily caught by Goofy as Donald's fingers immediately started tickling up his sides. 

"N-Nooo! Dohohonald! Gohoohofy, stohohop!" And just like that, his stubborn attitude was gone. Attacked by his two best friends who knew all of his weak spots, Sora didn't stand a chance. In no time at all, he was squirming in their grasp, unable to escape, and screaming with laughter, loud and unrestrained. Not long after, the elevator terminal lit up, along with several surrounding electronic devices nearby. 

When Donald and Goofy finally let him go, all of them were still laughing at what happened.

"That's one powerful energy source you got there, Sora." Mike remarked, grinning.

Sora smiled back, embarrassed but no longer annoyed about being used as a source of energy. He never could stay mad at anyone for long anyway.

"We can help you farm some of that energy if you want." Donald piped up.

"Hey!"

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Goofy joined in.

"You just want an excuse to tickle me again!" Sora protested, but he was still smiling.

"Of course." Neither of them bothered to deny it.

Needless to say, they left Monstropolis with a large supply of premium laughter energy that would last them for _months_.


End file.
